Never Lost : Ch2
by Sukini
Summary: Suite et dernière partie de Never Lost ! Grim et Brioche rentrent enfin chez eux..


Hello tout le monde ! Ca fait longtemps vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Pour me faire pardonner, me voici avec la suite de " Never Lost ", la fanfic BriGrim.  
Vous avez été nombreux à la demander, j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que ça vous avais autant plus !  
J'ai été tellement heureuse face à vos retours, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Je vous aime, c'est grâce à vous que je continue !  
Ah et j'ai aussi pris quelques libertés au niveau de certains personnages que je ne connaissais pas du tout, je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ceux-ci !

Un gros merci à mes relecteurs et relectrices ! Merci Lara et Karyuu !

Alors trêve de blablas, voici la partie 2 !

Rosgrim amena la main de son amour à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, pour y déposer un baiser tendre. Il ne put remarquer alors celles du souffrant qui se mirent lentement à papillonner. Il y eut un froissement sur l'oreiller. La main qu'il tenait devint moite et les " bips " réguliers de la machine s'emballèrent.  
Grim rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Brioche qui le dévisageait, le regard remplis de terreur et d'incompréhension. Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur du youtuber à son chevet, qui lâcha sa main avec regret. Son ami la ramena près de lui en déglutissant assez bruyamment. Ses lèvres tremblantes s'entrouvrirent alors, et Rosgrim craignait déjà les paroles brûlantes de son interlocuteur.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me touchez-vous ? »

La phrase était cinglante, froide et craintive. Brioche tremblait comme un animal apeuré au fond de son lit. Il était bien décidé à ne pas baisser les armes, comme il aurait fait face à un étranger.  
Rosgrim aurait donné sa vie pour lui, son sourire pour ne jamais voir faner le sien, toute sa joie de vivre si ça avait pu empêcher les larmes d'inonder son visage, son amour pour que jamais il ne se sente seul. Mais là, celui qu'il aimait l'avait oublié, et lui répondait avec toute la crainte et la froideur dont il était capable.  
Une bouffée d'émotion écrasa la poitrine de Mickaël qui dut se reculer quelques instants, se plaquant au mur froid de la pièce.

La porte s'ouvrit et la famille de Grégoire se précipita dans la chambre. En larmes, sa sœur vint l'enlacer. Étrangement, il ne la repoussa pas, adressant aux nouveaux venus un sourire désolé. Face à cette injustice, le sang de l'homme ne fit qu'un tour. Il salua rapidement la famille de Brioche et prit la porte.  
Ses jambes se mirent à trembler si fort qu'il tomba à la renverse contre le mur du couloir, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour ne pas gémir. Ca avait été tellement plus dur que ce qu'il s'était imaginé...  
Alors bien sûr qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Grégoire lui fasse un sourire chaleureux en l'appelant par son prénom, mais il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que le châtain le craindrait de la sorte.  
Des familles entières déambulaient dans le corridor blanc, se mêlant aux infirmiers qui les esquivaient habilement pour se déplacer. Bientôt, le traumatologue qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, revint et l'incita à le suivre dans la chambre pour faire le point sur le dossier du patient.

Rosgrim tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait, les consignes à respecter pour le bandage et la surveillance de la plaie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des œillades au principal concerné par tous ces avertissements. Il était enfoncé dans son oreiller, les mains jointes, à fixer par la fenêtre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les quelques brides de conversation qu'il arrivait à comprendre clairement, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel bleu de midi.  
Brioche pourrait rentrer dans quelques jours, quand les médecins seraient sûrs qu'il ne craint plus rien, après les derniers examens, notamment l'électrocardiogramme, important pour savoir si son cœur avait correctement supporté le choc. Sa famille habiterait quelques temps dans leur petit appartement pour aider Rosgrim à s'occuper du rescapé et pour le surveiller par la même occasion. Ils étaient morts d'inquiétude pour leur fils, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Sa mère avait presque passé l'après-midi assise auprès de lui, sa main serrant fiévreusement la sienne, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles, murmurant frénétiquement que tout allait s'arranger en réprimant ses hoquets et le tremblement de ses lèvres. Son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, la chair de sa chair...

« - Je ne souhaite à aucune mère d'avoir à vivre cette épreuve... » avait-elle sangloté sans quitter Rosgrim des yeux, comme si elle le priait de ne pas se mettre en danger de la même sorte.

Rosgrim avait beaucoup de respect et d'affection pour la famille de son ami. Ils étaient drôles, attentionnés, taquins et bons vivants, comme leur fils. Aussi cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde qu'ils restent pendant une durée indéterminée chez eux. Chez eux...

Brioche faisait le tour de l'appartement, le découvrant et le redécouvrant, Rosgrim l'observant faire, intervenant le moins qu'il pouvait. De toute façon, dès qu'il croisait le châtain, celui-ci le fuyait, baissant les yeux aux sols. Forcément. A son réveil, le pauvre était en train de se faire baiser la main par un homme. A la simple pensée de l'effet rebutant qu'il avait sur lui, Mickaël se sentit terriblement mal. Ils étaient repartis sur de très mauvaises bases. Une preuve que Brioche n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes.  
Le sortant de ses pensées, l'amnésique le bouscula pour passer dans le couloir, s'aplatissant contre le mur opposé dans l'espoir de ne pas le toucher. Lorsque Grim posa son regard sur lui, le châtain se figea en le dévisageant, avant de lui adresser un sourire désolé et de fuir jusqu'au salon.  
Mickaël serra son point si fort qu'il crût s'en faire saigner. Il l'abattit sur le mur derrière lui, impuissant.  
Malgré tout, il se devait de garder le sourire. Il ne pourrait en parler à personne, alors autant éviter d'attirer l'attention inutilement. Grégoire n'avait pas besoin d'un pleurnichard...  
Rosgrim tenta alors d'arrêter les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues sans jamais se tarirent, inondant ses yeux. Il tenta de les essuyer dans le pan de son T-shirt. Mais elles détrempaient son col sans jamais s'arrêter. Elles lui brûlaient les joues, dévorant ses dernières forces et ses dernières volontés.  
La mère de son ami accourut pour voir ce qui se passait, et quand elle le trouva écroulé de la sorte, elle s'agenouilla face à lui pour lui prendre les mains. Ses larmes à elle était mille fois plus légitime que les siennes. Il devait se montrer fort, il n'était que le locataire amoureux de l'homme qui partageait son quotidien. Pour sa famille. Pour Grégoire. Pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Et conquérir son cœur à nouveau. Au moins en tant que meilleur ami.  
Cherchant à rassurer la maternelle qui lui faisait face, Grim leva doucement la tête vers elle en forçant un sourire. Il se figea net en voyant, derrière la femme, Brioche qui le dévisageait fixement, un brin d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
Ce fut le coup de fouet, l'adrénaline qui lui manquait. Si même en étant amnésique il pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, c'est que rien n'était perdu. Rosgrim y croyait, aveuglément oui. De toute façon, c'était son seul espoir, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.  
Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien ! C'était juste... Beaucoup d'émotions ces derniers jours, fallait que j'évacue. »

Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent vivement la tête, rassurés. Brioche s'approcha alors doucement, visiblement peu convaincu par ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui tendit une main tremblante pour l'aider à se relever et détourna le regard. Il semblait désolé, honteux.

« - Je vous vois tous pleurer pour moi... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé le jour de mon accident mais... Je tenais à m'excuser. Pour tout le mal que je...

\- Sérieusement ? Enfin je veux dire... Comment peux-tu t'excuser alors que tu n'y es strictement pour rien ? Je suis ton colocataire, c'est uniquement ma faute. J'aurais du être là avec toi à ce moment, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Grégoire je refuse que tu t'excuses. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je suis le plus vieux, j'aurais du faire attention à toi. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de réparer mes erreurs.

\- Les enfants... Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Parfois ce qui doit arriver, arrive. On n'y peut rien. Vous avez l'avantage d'être tous les deux. Si tu te sens coupable Mickaël, aide Grégoire à retrouver la mémoire et à remonter la pente. Et toi mon fils, si tu te sens coupable, laisse ton meilleur ami t'aider. Tu peux avoir confiance en Mickaël. » assura le père de l'amnésique.

Tous l'avaient écoutés, sans rien dire. Il avait raison après tout. Et c'était bien ce que Grim comptait faire. Toujours être là pour Brioche, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.  
C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Mickaël regarda l'attroupement avec un regard brillant et disparu dans sa chambre, plantant l'assemblée. Il revint alors, une grosse peluche grise et duveteuse dans ses bras. C'était un mignon Totoro, celui qu'il utilisait pour embêter son colocataire pendant ses lives, mais aussi quand ça n'allait pas. Il se le prêtait mutuellement dans ces moments là.  
Le brun tandis l'objet à l'amnésique qui le dévisagea quelques instants.  
Brioche attrapa fébrilement ce qu'on lui tendait, ne sachant que dire. Celui qui lui avait donné l'observait comme s'il était une bête de foire. Allait-il le décevoir s'il ne réagissait pas comme lui l'espérait ? Puis il se concentra sur la peluche. Il avait l'impression de la connaître... Une chaleur se diffusa dans sa tête alors que quelque chose semblait bloqué tout souvenir, comme un trou noir qui avalait et noyait chacune de ses tentatives de réflexion et ses progessions. Et le phénomène se répétait en boucle, alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire en se concentrant sur le visage de l'animal pelucheux. Rien. Comme un vide à l'arrière de son crâne.  
Grégoire frissonna, sentant les larmes de frustration affluer à ses yeux. C'était perturbant et si décourageant ! Ses souvenirs devaient revenirs, il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans, dans l'ignorance ! Pourquoi cet accident ? Comment cet accident ? Quelle était sa relation avec cet homme ? Y avait-il d'autre chose qu'il devait savoir sur lui-même ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne. Pas maintenant. Tout commençait à peine.

Les parents de Grégoire étaient repartis. Les contacts entre les deux hommes naissaient lentement. Grégoire le laissait s'approcher, ayant décidé de mettre ce qu'il considérait comme l'incident de la chambre de côté. Il faisait simplement attention à ce que leur sourire amicaux, leur saluts matinaux, leur long échange à table n'aborde jamais ce qui c'était passé.

Brioche dévorait son bol de chocapic sous le regard attentif et tendre de Rosgrim. Celui-ci était toujours là quand il avait besoin de lui. Chaque jour. Sans jamais faire le moindre reproche. Sans jamais perdre ce grand sourire encourageant, qui semblait figé dans le temps et sur son visage.  
Grégoire aimait bien son accent. Il était plutôt peu prononcé mais surtout, dès qu'il l'écoutait parler, il se sentait si proche du but. Son cerveau était en ébullition à chaque parole.  
Tout en réfléchissant, Brioche remuait son déjeuner de sa petite cuillère. Un malaise, comme un vertige... Il connaissait cette scène. Sa cuillère qui trempait dans le bol de lait sombre, le mouvement presque automatique de son poignet, ce goût... Puis sa voix en fond. Un horrible mal de crâne le saisit alors qu'il serrait son point, rejetant sa tête en arrière et en grognant de douleur. Le sang battait ses tempes alors que sa migraine empirait, son cerveau marchant à mile à l'heure.  
Rosgrim se leva lentement, inquiet, ne comprenant pas la situation. S'approchant avec hésitation, il esquissa un mouvement de la main pour balayer les cheveux du front de son ami. Mais celui-ci le devança et sa main s'écrasa mollement contre son front.  
C'était si douloureux de se rappeler ! Comme si... C'était son cerveau lui-même qui avait décidé d'oublier tout ce qui c'était passé dans cet appartement. Comme si la source du blocage avait été... Volontaire. Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Pourquoi chercher à oublier ?  
Sa poitrine se mit à le brûler. Son cœur bouillonnait et battait la chamade à tout rompre.  
Puis la sensation se calma lentement, comme une accalmie dans le cœur d'une tempête sourde et destructrice.  
Épuisé, le jeune homme se laissa retomber mollement sur sa chaise.  
Grim put enfin l'approcher. Il se planta face à lui, le dévisageant. Il n'osait pas le toucher. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait brusquer son ami, et il n'en avait pas envie.  
Alors il resta la, debout, les points serrés.

« - Ca va ? bafouilla-t-il, Que s'est-il passé ?

\- R-Rien de bien grave... Je crois bien.. Que je viens de retrouver un premier souvenir. De nos déjeuners. Ici-même... »

Tour en prononçant ces paroles, Superbrioche caressa du bout des doigts le dossier de la chaise en bois de laquelle il se leva pour marcher un peu. Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec un Rosgrim tout sourire, les larmes à la barrière de ses yeux.

« - Je suis tellement content... Ta mémoire commence à revenir... » expira le brun dans un souffle serré.

L'amnésique hocha doucement la tête, une petite moue gênée au visage. Sa poitrine s'embrasa doucement : cet homme... Et cet accent chargé d'émotion... Il se sentait presque immédiatement en sécurité dès qu'il l'écoutait parler. Et cette fois, grâce aux brides de souvenirs qui avaient resurgis, il n'eut pas peur de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Certes, il n'était pas prêt pour des contacts quel qu'il soit. Mais quelque chose grondait en lui, chaque jour un peu plus fort. Il progressait.  
Rapidement ou non, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Les deux Youtubers avaient rendez-vous avec le traumatologue de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Histoire de vérifier si tout allait bien, au niveau de la plaie comme de la récupération du jeune homme.  
Les salutations terminées, Mickaël entama directement la conversation.

« - Docteur, Grégoire a encore eut un nouveau souvenir.

\- Ah oui ? Très intéressant... Cette fois a-t-il... ?

\- Non... Toujours pas. Mais je garde espoir. »

La visite des deux jeunes hommes chez ce médecin étaient assez régulières maintenant. Celui-ci suivait de près chaque fait et geste de son patient, à l'affût de la moindre régression.  
Mais voilà : ce qui inquiétait le traumatologue comme Rosgrim était le fait que Brioche ne se souvenait toujours pas de son colocataire. Il avait certes quelques souvenirs d'eux deux, mais pas de lui en détail, comme ses goûts, ses manies, son âge, son anniversaire... Alors que ces petites choses il les connaissait par cœur avant son accident.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de l'accident, Brioche ne s'en souvenait pas non plus. Ni de tout ce qui c'était déroulé durant la soirée.  
La mine grave, l'homme en blouse blanche posa le stylo noir qu'il avait en main pour joindre celles-ci et fixer son patient.

« - Il existe des amnésies assez... Particulières. Elles consistent à, volontairement, oublier ou bloquer des souvenirs. Elles sont généralement liées à un choc, mais aussi à des émotions fortes, des situations où nous étions ridiculisés. Il se peut... Que ce soit ce qui se passe chez Grégoire. Il cherche à enfermer quelque chose qui lui a fait du mal. Mais pourquoi vous ? Telle est la question que je me pose... »

Rosgrim avait écouté patiemment. Il tourna le visage vers Brioche. L'oublier lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?  
Grégoire était en pleine réflexion. Son cerveau s'activait à chercher les derniers souvenirs encore enfouis. Il avait écouté le traumatologue avec indifférence. Des émotions fortes ? L'accident, l'accident... Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Mais rien ne lui venait, si ce n'est une douleur sourde dans le haut du crâne. Un frisson le parcouru. Il se rappelait la violence du choc subitement. Dans une vision floue, il se voyait projeter contre le volant. Il entendit son crâne craquer dans un bruit sinistre, sentant immédiatement une douleur sourde et sauvage galoper à travers son corps. La douleur fut telle qu'il s'évanouit sur le coup après avoir sentit une certaine humidité sur son front et dans ses cheveux, toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs.  
Il s'attrapa le crâne avec brutalité, bondissant de sa chaise pour reculer, les yeux exorbités. La souffrance se lisait sur son visage alors qu'une nouvelle crise s'emparait de son corps tremblant.  
Le traumatologue se précipita, une seringue de calmant à la main. Dans la panique du jeune homme, il eut un mal fou à attraper son bras et à planter l'aiguille. Brioche se débattait comme un fauve.

Quand il fut enfin calmé, l'amnésique se redressa pour voir où il était. Toujours dans ce bureau au mur clair et fade. Le médecin, qui attendait sûrement de voir si son patient revenait à son état correctement, serra la main de Rosgrim et alla leur ouvrir la porte. La séance était terminée.  
Le châtain se redressa difficilement, se massant le front sans grande conviction.  
Son ami l'attendait patiemment, un regard doux posé sur lui. Il lui proposa son bras, ce que Brioche ne refusa pas. Il était trop nauséeux pour refuser une aide.

Ils rentrèrent à pied, comme à chaque fois. Il ne prenait plus la voiture, et de toute façon le garage traînait à leur en envoyer une nouvelle, le temps des réparations.  
Rosgrim ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déclencher une nouvelle crise chez son colocataire, qui sursautait déjà à la moindre voiture les frôlant de trop près.

Les jours passaient, la progression de Superbrioche était totalement aléatoire. Aucun des deux youtubers n'étaient retournés sur les réseaux sociaux. Grim consacrait tout son temps à son colocataire, veillant parfois des nuits entières près de lui, au grès des crises. D'ailleurs, ces temps-ci, Grégoire semblait tracassé.  
Il se souvenait de beaucoup de choses maintenant. Mais pas de son meilleur ami. Et les phrases du médecin tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, comme un vieux disque condamné à se répéter. Ses pensées convergeaient sans cesse vers le brun : pourquoi lui ? Quel blessure avait-il put lui infliger ? Pourquoi cette si grande discorde entre son cœur et son cerveau ? L'un brûlait d'une flamme nouvelle, baignant son corps dans un berceau tiède, le faisant adorer cette personne sans raison; quand l'autre se mettait en garde et lui hurlait de se reculer chaque fois qu'il y a avait contact entre eux deux. Il était prêt à se rappeler, contre sa volonté même. Il était intiment convaincu qu'il ne le regretterait pas.  
Le plus vieux préparait le dîner. Même si d'habitude il n'était pas du genre à se fouler pour les repas, il voulait faire plaisir au châtain. Voir la joie luire dans ses prunelles n'avait pas de prix. Ces moments complices qu'ils échangeaient quand Brioche, affamé, venait rôder dans la cuisine avant l'heure, épiant le moindre de ses mouvements, avant de glisser une main rapide vers un bout de viande, une frite, du pain... Mais étrangement, jamais vers le melon. Brioche s'était toujours souvenu qu'il détestait ça.  
Mickaël versa la crème fraîche dans sa poêle, ajoutant par la suite les escalopes qu'il avait fait cuire et retirer du feu auparavant. Le fumet qui s'en dégageait lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, alors que son ventre gargouillait méchamment. Ce soir, ils allaient se régaler. Jetant un œil à l'eau des pâtes pour voir s'il y avait une quelconque ébullition, il amena la viande à table en appelant Brioche.

Un bruit sourd venant de la salle de bain lui répondit. Rosgrim bondit et se précipita vers celle-ci, le cœur broyé par la peur. Sans même prendre la peine de toquer, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce dans un grand geste.  
Grégoire était assis dans la baignoire, les yeux dans le vide, une expression choquée accrochée à son visage. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le plus vieux, les larmes commençant à dévaler ses joues dans des torrents brûlants.  
Il écrasa une main contre sa poitrine, comme si il étouffait, ses lèvres remuant faiblement.

« - C'est toi... C'est bien toi... Rosgrim... ! »

Sans même lui laissé le temps de répondre, le châtain sauta littéralement sur Mickaël qui dut s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Il n'osait pas parler. Son comparse était accroché à son T-shirt, les points tremblant et les larmes inondant son visage.

« - B-Brioche ?

\- Je me souviens... Je me souviens de toi... Mon meilleur ami ! »

Sur le coup, Rosgrim crut mal entendre. Il resta là, les bras ballants, à regarder cet homme si frêle effondré contre son torse. Puis il réagit lentement, écarquillant les yeux. Appelant son prénom avec fébrilité, il laissa alors tous les sentiments qui l'avaient assaillis ces derniers mois s'emparer de lui. Sa mâchoire se mit à vibrer, alors que son beau regard chocolat se brouillait. Il se mit alors à pleurer, pleurer tout cet incertitude, ce stress, cette accumulation d'émotion... Ses jambes tremblaient comme le jour où il avait crut l'avoir perdu. Il tomba à genoux, enlaçant la taille de son partenaire avec force. Il nicha son visage au creux de ses hanches et se mit à crier, malgré la force qu'il déployait pour se retenir.

« - Idiot ! Me laisse plus jamais ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Tu t'imagines si... Si je t'avais perdu ? Grégoire...

\- Je suis désolé... Tellement désolé... » s'excusa alors le châtain, montant les mains à son visage pour se cacher.

Ses épaules se soulevaient si fort, et ses mains tremblaient dans un mélange de tristesse, de rage et d'impuissance.  
Rosgrim releva la tête, les yeux encore baignés des larmes qui sillonnaient et dévastaient son visage. Non. Maintenant il refusait de le voir pleurer, de l'entendre s'excuser.

« - Tais-toi idiot ! » brailla-t-il avec force, attrapant ses avants-bras.

Il le tira alors, arrachant la protection de Brioche pour le faire chuter au creux de ses bras. A peine était-il tombé à sa hauteur que Grim se jeta à l'assaut de ses lèvres, laissant parler ses sentiments. Un bras fermement enroulé autour de ses épaules et une main dans ses cheveux, il l'emprisonnait dans cette étreinte, et donc dans ce baiser passionné. Un instant destabilisé, son amant finis par l'embrasser en retour, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour caresser sa nuque et emmêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
Plus jamais ils ne se lâcheraient. Pas besoin de dire qu'ils s'aimaient, ils se l'étaient déjà assez prouvé.  
Leur passion se consuma lentement dans cet échange sensuelle, et ils finirent par reculer leurs lèvres de quelques millimètres. Leur nez se frôlait avec tendresse, leur front toujours appuyé l'un contre l'autre.  
Puis l'euphorie les gagna, et ils commencèrent à rire, si sincèrement, se caressant mutuellement la joue, les bras, la nuque, le torse... Plus rien n'aurait put les séparer. Ils se levèrent au bout de quelques minutes, mettant fin à leur câlin et leurs étreintes. Il régnait comme une certaine torpeur, et aucun des deux n'osaient ouvrir les yeux. Puis Rosgrim glissa sa main dans celle de son amant, le tirant avec lui jusqu'à la table, pour manger et reprendre des forces. Mais tous deux se fixaient intensément, comme encore prisonniers de l'événement précédent.

Les jours passèrent, le couple semblait réapprendre à vivre normalement.

« - Tu es sûr ?

\- Puisque que je te le dis. Ouvrez moi cette portière voyons ! »

Mickaël lâcha un petit rire, avant de s'installer sur le siège conducteur de leur voiture flambant neuve. Posant ses mains sur le volant, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête du plus jeune s'encastrer dans celui-ci. Un frisson de dégoût et de douleur galopa le long de son échine et de ses bras.  
Brioche prit place à ses côtés en se jetant littéralement dans la voiture. Puis ils souffla bruyamment. Comme ça au moins, il l'avait fait d'un coup. Bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité, il lança un regard inquiet à son conducteur.

« - T'inquiète pas Bri, je nous planterais pas.

\- Ouais, j'sais bien Grim... Mais...

\- T'inquiète. »

Puis dans un sourire, il mit le contact. S'élançant sur la chaussée, Micka engagea la conversation.

« - Brioche... Pourquoi as-tu quitté la boîte ce soir là ? »

L'intéressé inspira profondément.

« - J'étais jaloux... De cette femme qui te pelotait devant tout le monde...

\- Tu voulais me peloter devant tout le monde ?

\- Pff, t'es con ! pouffa-t-il, Elle profitait de toi alors que tu étais à demi conscient. Et tu avais l'air de t'éclater alors... Je suis sortis avant de l'éclater elle. Je supportais pas de voir ça...

\- Grégoire, le coupa Grim,

\- O-Oui ?

\- Tu es trop mignon. Je t'aime. »

Le concerné piqua un fard énorme. Il se mit à balbutier et marmonna en retour, se triturant les doigts.

\- M-Moi aussi... Je t'aime... »

Fin ! =3  
Alors cette deuxième et dernière partie ? A la hauteur de la première ? Je l'espère en tout cas ^^  
Un peu -beaucoup- fluff je sais, mais voilà.

Je vous aime, gros câlin de bisounours ! =3  
Suki


End file.
